Tea Party
by KiwiNeko
Summary: Some say Steve's dead, some say he's making a band, but I say, he's more insane than ever. Read and review, please! ^_^


Wee, I'm extremely bored, so I decided to make a Blue's Clues fan fic! Go me! XD  
  
~~~  
  
**approach the house and knock on the door. Steve answers**  
  
Steve: Oh, hi! Come on in! *walks inside* Blue and I were just drawing really crappy pictures!  
  
Blue: Bow, bow bow! *scribbles a "tree" onto a piece of paper* *ears perk up* Bow bow bow bow bow bow bow!  
  
Steve: O.o What?  
  
Blue: Bow, bow bow bow bow!!  
  
Steve: What are you saying?  
  
Blue: *evil voice* BOW BOW BOW BOW BOW BOW BOW!!!  
  
Steve: o.o;;;;; You want to do something today?  
  
Blue: *smacks the screen and puts a pawprint onto the screen... screen... o.o*  
  
Steve: Oh! *runs up to the screen* We'll play Blue's Clues *does the weird thing with his hands*, and figure out what Blue wants to do today! Now... to clean up this pawprint....  
  
Paw Print: *explodes*  
  
Steve: Okay! *blank look* Will you help me find Blue's Clues, to figure out what Blue wants to do today?  
  
Kids: Eww, no...  
  
Steve: Alright! Cool! *thumbs up* *walks to the kitchen, doing his weird dance thing as he walks* We are lookin' for Blue's Clues.... We are lookin' for Blue's Clues... We are lookin' for Blue's Clues... I wonder where they are... la la la la la la...  
  
"STEEEEEVE!! STEEEEEEEEEEVE!!! WE NEED YOUR HELP!!! STEVE!!!!!!!'  
  
Steve: Oh! *charges up to the screen* That sounds like the voices in my head! We need to help them!  
  
"No you idiot, it's Mr. Salt ans Mrs. Pepper!"  
  
Steve: Oh! *runs into the screen* That sounds like Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper! We need to help them!  
  
"Drrr..."  
  
**cut to Steve, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper**  
  
Mr. Salt: Steve! We want to be vegitarians, but we can't find any vegitables!  
  
Steve: Oh no! Well, we'll help! Right?  
  
Kids: Nooooo! We don't wanna help!  
  
Steve: Cool! ^-^  
  
**some carrot sticks and a steak appear out of nowhere**  
  
Steve: Oh! So.. We need to help Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper, by telling them what is a vegitable or not! *stares at the food* Okay... so... Which one is a vegitable?  
  
*long pause*  
  
Kids: The carrots, you idiot...  
  
Steve: Oh! Right! Carrots are vegitables! Good job!  
  
Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper: *eat the carrots* Mmmmmmmmmmmm!!  
  
**some broccoli or however you spell it and some roast beef appear out of nowhere**  
  
Steve: Which one is it....?  
  
Kids: The broccoli!  
  
Steve: Right! Because broccoli is a vegitable! *thumbs up*  
  
Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper: *eat the broccoli* Mmmmmmmmmm!!  
  
**some corn and a fried chicken appear out of nowhere**  
  
Steve: .....  
  
Kids: The corn, duh....  
  
Steve: Right!  
  
Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper: *eat the corn* Mmmmm- ah, forget it... -_-  
  
Mrs. Pepper: Thanks Steve!  
  
Mr. Salt: Yeah, thanks!  
  
Both: *bounce off*  
  
Steve: Bye! *stands up*  
  
**a blue pawprint is on a teapot**  
  
Kids: A clue, a clue!  
  
Steve: What? Some poo? Eww!  
  
Kids: Nooooo, it's a clue!  
  
Steve: What? *turns around and sees the teapot* Oh! A clue! *runs up to it* It's a teapot! I found a clue! ^_^  
  
Kids: Oh, wow...  
  
Steve: Now it's time for my handy dandy... *reaches for pocket*  
  
Kids: Notebook!  
  
*ding*  
  
Steve: *pulls out notebook* Right! Notebook! *pulls out crayon* And we have a line here.... and a circle here... and the handle thingy here.... and..... ....... ...... there! A teapot.... *a black and white teapot drawing comes out of the notebook and dances above his head, with annoying music playing* So our first clue is.... a teapot... Hmmmm... Well, I guess we'll have to find more clues!  
  
Kids: Your picture sucks...  
  
Steve: Huh? You want eleventy bucks?  
  
Kids: Um... Sure!  
  
Steve: Okay! *hands the kids 500 dollars*  
  
Kids: COOL!!  
  
Steve: Let's look for more clues! *walks outside*  
  
"Steve!!"  
  
Steve: *-* The voices are calling...  
  
"No, Steve, over here!!"  
  
Steve: Oh! It's shovel and pail! Come on! *jogs over to the sandbox, where shovel and pail are*  
  
Shovel: Steve! Pail wont make sandcastles!! _  
  
Pail: I'm scared! o.o  
  
Steve: What the heck kind of a problem is- er... I mean....  
  
Shovel and Pail: O.O;;;;;  
  
Kids: Pail, just fill yourself up with sand and turn upside-down, for God's sake!  
  
Pail: ^-^ Okay! *does so, and makes a sandcastle*  
  
Shovel: *marvels* Oooooh... It's so bee-yoo-tee-full....  
  
Steve: Awww, shucks. I'm not that cute. :}  
  
Kids: *mutters* You got that right..  
  
Steve: Well, that was weird! Let's keep looking for clues! *runs off and ruins the sandcastle*  
  
Shovel and Pail: HEY!! You stepped on our sandcastle! ;-; *start sobbing*  
  
**a doll with a clue on it is laying in the grass**  
  
Kids: *counting money* 100... 101.... 102... Huh? Oh! A clue!  
  
Steve: Huh? You'll sue if I don't eat poo, and drink a bucket of glue?  
  
Kids: O.O;;;;;;;; What the heck....  
  
Steve: Oh, look! A clue! *runs up to the doll* It's a doll!  
  
Kids: Good job! Here's your cookie!  
  
Steve: Yay! *gnaws on the cookie* @_____@ Yummmm....  
  
**black and white pictures of a teapot and a doll fly above Steve's head out of nowhere and start dancing around, while corny music plays, wee!**  
  
Steve: *finishes cookie* Yum! *runs off, leaving the dancing drawings behind*  
  
**cut to Steve walking in the living room**  
  
Background Singers: Mailtime, mailtime, MAAAAAAAAAILTIIIIIIME!!!  
  
Steve: The mail's here! *starts dancing like a retard* Heeeeere's the mail it never fails, it makes me want to wag my tail, when it comes I wanna wail, MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIL!!!! *jumps into his thinking chair and mailbox stretches out*  
  
Mailbox: Hey, Steve!  
  
Steve: Hi, Mailbox!  
  
Mailbox: Heeeeeresza' letta'!  
  
Steve: Thanks! *holds letter and does some weird dance* We just got a let- ter, we just got a let-ter, we just got a let-ter, I wonder who it's from?  
  
Kids: Why don't you open it to find out, genius...  
  
Steve: *opens letter* Oh! It's a letter from our friends!  
  
Kids in the Letter: Hi Steeeeve! *wave* Today, we make pudang. ^-^ *take out a bowl and pour a milkshake in it, add flour and water, then stir* *taste the "pudding"* GOOD GOD THAT'S DISGUSTING!!!  
  
Byeeeeee Steeeeeeeve!!! *do do do do dodo, doo!*  
  
Steve: Wow, isn't it fun to make pudidng? *nods, with a long pause* Hey! We need to find our third clue! *wave to mailbox* Thanks for the letter!  
  
Mailbox: Yaaaaa, welcome! *waves his flag thingy* See ya lata', alligata'!  
  
Steve: ;-; I don't look like an alligator.... WAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! *runs off*  
  
Mailbox: Muahhahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Cough.... hack...... *passes out*  
  
**okaaaay... anyhoo... cut to: the bedroom**  
  
Blue: *appears* Bow bow boooow!! ^_^ *jumps into a book*  
  
Steve: Look! Blue just schadooed! We can too! *does a weird dance in front of the book and repeats* Blue schadooed, we can too! *jumps inside* Oh! *runs up to the screen* It's the land of dishes! ^__^  
  
Kids: O.o;;;;  
  
Spoon: Hi! ^_^  
  
Steve: AHHHHHH!!!! TALKING SPOON!!!! *runs away screaming*  
  
Spoon: ._.  
  
Kids: A clue! A clue!  
  
Steve: Not the spoon again, NOOOOO!!!  
  
Kids: NO! A CLUE!! *pull out giant rubber hammers. Just in case...*  
  
Steve: Err.. *nervous laughter* Look! A clue! ^ ^;;; *points to a teacup and scribbles it into his notebook* *long pause* Hey... We have all three clues! Now it's time to go to our....  
  
Kids: *with much enthusiasm* Thinking chair.......  
  
Steve: Right! Our freaking- I mean... THINKing chair! *schadoos out of the book and jumps into his thinking chair* Okay! So we have a teapot.... a doll.... and a teacup.... So what could Blue want to do today? *long pause* Oh, I know! Maybe blue wants to fill the cup with tea, and have the doll use it for a hot tub!  
  
Kids: No....  
  
Steve: No? Well.... Maybe Blue wants to fill the cup with water, put the doll in, then pour tea all over it for shampoo!  
  
Kids: NO!! Blue wants to have a tea party!! _  
  
Steve: Yeah! ^_^  
  
**cut to the credits before the insanity is taken any further** ~~~ So, how did you like it? Good? Bad? REVIEW PLEASE!! XD 


End file.
